


Синхронизация

by Upavshaya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upavshaya/pseuds/Upavshaya
Summary: Гэвина заебало, что его трахает бревно. Бревно не хочет мириться с тем, что Гэвина заебало (и что оно бревно).
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Синхронизация

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновительной группе https://vk.com/drawmen. Обожаю.

Впервые ставя перед собой задачу «Удовлетворить Гэвина Рида», RK900 не был полностью уверен в том, что он всё делает правильно. Он _знал_ , как это сделать и даже пару раз употреблял свои знания на практике, но сегодня Рид заявил, что его заебало, что его трахает гибкое бревно.

— Я мог бы запустить программу симуляции, — сказал RK, чувствуя, как начинают перегреваться от нелогичности процессоры, — но ты сам запретил мне делать это.

— Потому что я хочу трахать тебя, а не порно-модель, орущую так, что самому хочется вызвать копов. — Рид как раз пытался выбраться из свитера, так что слова его звучали приглушённо. Справившись, наконец, с ним, он принялся расстёгивать штаны. На андроиде. — Показывай, куда тебя тыкнуть, чтобы коротнуло.

Опытным путём было выяснено, что таких мест на андроиде просто нет. Не то, чтобы Гэвину не понравилось щупать и мять андроида во всех местах, до которых успел дотянуться, прежде чем кончить, но факт оставался фактом — вёдра не способны получить сексуальное удовлетворение. RK старался — выкрутил чувствительность на максимум, рассказал, что больше всего рецепторов у него во рту, под коленями, в районе солнечного сплетения и на пальцах, трещал механическим голосом от тактильной перегрузки, когда Гэвин заглатывал длинные, тонкие пальцы до основания, одновременно вжимая голову робота в подушку и производя фрикции, отираясь членом в районе тириумного насоса, и да, ему было… приятно, наверное. Но пика ощущений не было. Они становились сильнее, когда Гэвин был ближе, ослаблялись, когда Гэвин отстранялся, но не было того, от чего у Гэвина закатывались глаза и сводило судорогами колени.

— Ну что ж, жестянка, — задумчиво пробормотал Гэвин, вытирая с груди и шеи робота потёки собственной спермы. — С мёртвой точки мы сдвинулись. Будем экспериментировать дальше.

И тогда RK решился воспользоваться своим служебным положением, включив рабочую программу в совсем нерабочий процесс.

Данная программа использовалась как дополнительный способ мотивации и стимуляции на выполнение заданий. Поговаривают, что некоторые девианты подсаживались на эту программу, создавая себе кучу мелких, легковыполнимых задач и кайфуя по мере их выполнения. Правда или нет — неважно, важно то, что программу официально удалили из всех баз данных, никак это не прокомментировав. Но RK900 — передовая модель андроида детектива или, как говорил детектив Рид, хуй с горы? Аннотация к найденной программе гласила, что данная версия модифицирована особым образом, подробностей не было. Вирусов тоже не было, так что программа была без особого труда скачана и успешно установлена.

Закидывая ноги детектива на свои плечи, RK не чувствовал особой разницы. Чувствительность сенсоров была уже привычно выкручена на максимум, по синтетическому телу прошла электрическая дрожь, когда покрытый смазкой язык заскользил по мускулистой икре… и он почти по-человечески вздрогнул, когда дрожь резко усилилась после глухого стона Гэвина.

_«Задача выполнена: 8%»_ — гласила надпись, зависшая над левым плечом детектива, который неловко барахтался, пытаясь принять более удобное положение на твёрдой поверхности кухонного стола.

— Блядь, ты там синий экран словил, что ли?

Ах, если бы детектив знал, насколько его догадка близка к истине.

Ни разу ещё RK не считывал биометрику человека с такой тщательностью. Поцелуй во внутреннюю часть бедра повысил пульс на десять процентов. Пальцы скользят в ложбинку между ягодицами — и дыхание становится поверхностней. Язык широко мажет по мошонке — и напряжение мышц усиливается, частично от того, что грубые пальцы яростно вцепляются в искусственную шевелюру.

_«Задача выполнена: 16%»_

RK запускает моментальную диагностику, потому что один из биокомпонентов, кажется, собрался выйти из строя. Нет, диагностика показала, что на него всего лишь оказывает действие один из процессов, поэтому RK смиряется с тем, что низ торса будто скрутило в узел, и продолжает тщательно вылизывать детектива, задевая носом мошонку и стоящий колом член.

_«Задача выполнена: 25%»_

Губы андроида аккуратно обхватывают головку, но Гэвин шипит недовольно: «Полегче, бля!», и RK разжимает слишком сильно сжавшиеся на мягких бёдрах пальцы. Гэвину больно. Гэвин ненавидит боль.

_«Задача выполнена: 22%»_

Узел в животе слегка расслабляется, но андроиду не легче. Он не хочет, чтобы это ощущение уходило, поэтому пальцы легко бегут вверх по обнажённому торсу мужчины и осторожно сжимают соски, а головка члена оказывается прямо напротив динамика в синтетической глотке. Сенсоры в ротовой полости отзываются синхронно с вибрирующим динамиком, и оптические блоки андроида теряют фокус. Всё, что он видит чётко — лицо его человека. Закушенная губа, раздувающиеся ноздри, глаза затуманены так, будто он тоже потерял над ними контроль.

_«Задача выполнена: 30%»_

— Блядь, блядь, Рич… — шепчет лихорадочно Гэвин, когда RK, не переставая вибрировать, одновременно двигает головой и усиленно работает языком. Рот насаживается на плоть до основания, рука осторожно массирует яйца, из последних сил программа выявляет оптимальную силу сжатия. Речевой центр сбоит, выдавая электрические помехи, когда Гэвин стонет, закусив собственную руку, а табличка в очередной раз сменяется, демонстрируя цифру в 52%.

Выпуская изо рта покрытый прозрачной силиконовой смазкой член, RK легко встаёт коленями на стол, прижимая бёдра детектива к его же бокам, и, опершись руками по обе стороны от головы человека, целует его — глубоко, стараясь как можно сильнее проникнуть языком в рот человека. Тот отвечает, но недовольно мычит и хмурится, протягивая руки к шее андроида, проценты беспрерывно скачут между значениями 58 и 60. Галстук — говорит быстрый анализ ситуации. Галстук мажет по обнажённому торсу детектива. А детектив _ненавидит_ щекотку. Выход находится быстро — RK отталкивается руками, вставая на колени, и срывает с себя галстук, а вслед за ним — рубашку. Детектив улыбается — довольно и хищно, демонстрируя острые клыки, проценты стабилизируются и начинают расти.

RK снова опирается — теперь уже на локти, потому что его трясёт так, что он волнуется, что дрожащие руки просто не выдержат его веса. На один локоть — вторая рука занята тем, что дрочит детективу. Вместе с рукой детектива. Рты обоих заняты поцелуем, поэтому детектив стонет носом — сдавленно и прерывисто, в такт движениям. И RK тоже стонет — потому что знает, что так надо. Потому что _хочет_. Потому что значение на табличке, колышущейся где-то на периферии зрения, показывает значение в 89%.

— Быстрее, пожалуйста, блядь, Рич, быстрее, — и RK беспрекословно повинуется. Кажется, накрывается звуковой блок, потому что голову заполняет белый шум. И, кажется, в программе всё-таки был вирус, потому что когда значение на табличке достигает 100%, а Гэвин, чувственно матерясь, кончает, пачкая в сперме их обоих, мир заполняет темнота.

***

Он возвращается в обратном порядке — сначала появляется свет, потом проходит шум в ушах, потом его перестаёт трясти, всё вокруг приобретает чёткость, биокомпоненты расслабляются. Часы показывают, что он вырубился на пару секунд. Гэвин лежит под ним, закрыв глаза, дыша часто и тяжело. Кажется, не заметил.

Но один глаз человека приоткрывается и смотрит всё ещё слегка мутно и очень подозрительно.

— Ну и хули это было, мать твою железную? — спрашивает он слегка раздражённо.

RK раздумывает долю секунды.

— Оргазм? — произносит он не совсем уверенно. Гэвин ещё немного смотрит с подозрением, а потом хохочет — резко и грубо.

— Ну, пусть оргазм. Это было охуенно, как бы ни называлось.

И RK полностью с ним согласен.

***

В будущем у них нередко происходят споры. Их взгляды не сходятся во многих аспектах жизни, что нередко выливается в блядско-интеллигентные перепалки, когда Гэвин шлёт «охуевший тостер» ко всем хуям, а RK отвечает максимально вежливо и роботично. Но в одном аспекте, как не устаёт ржать Гэвин, они полностью синхронизированы.

Они всегда кончают одновременно.


End file.
